1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to a core and an inductor used in a variety of electronic devices and electrical appliances, such as mobile phones, personal computers and televisions.
2. Description of the Related Invention
Conventionally, a surface mount-type inductor exists in which a ring core is disposed so as to cover the outside of a drum core around which a winding is wound, with electrodes formed directly by plating and the like on an end surface of such ring core. As this type of inductor, the inductor disclosed in for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-257741 is known.
The inductor disclosed in No. 2003-257741 provides a convex part on the core's end surface, with the electrodes formed by applying an electrically conductive paste or the like to such convex part.
However, with the inductor disclosed in No. 2003-257741, the convex part of the electrode portion has a peak surface and lateral side surfaces, such that a boundary between the peak surface and the lateral side surface forms an edge, and it is desirable that the attachment between the inductor and the substrate described in No. 2003-257741 is more strengthened and that it is made more difficult for the electrode to peel off from such edge portion.